The Blood Bed
by FluffPolice
Summary: Eren discovers womanhood. Slight eremika if you turn your head sideways. Rated T for some profanity
1. Chapter 1

Mikasa isn't usually known to be late for anything. She always arrived on the dot and was a bit an early bird.

Eren knew something was up when Mikasa was excused from yesterday's morning training for a stomach ache. She never missed anything just because of a stupid head cold or fever.

Eren knew was _definitely_ up when Mikasa didn't even notice the bloodied bandage wrapped around on Eren's forearm from getting into_ another_ fight this afternoon with Jean. Instead, Mikasa just looked down on her plate pushing around the crappy bread and chicken rations they had for lunch. She seemed to be in her own little world. Eren glanced across the table at Armin, who shrugged in response, as just clueless as he is.

"Mikasa, what's up?" Eren finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? I mean you seemed kinda off the whol-"

"I said I'm fine," said Mikasa, with a little more force and got up leaving the table with her tray. Food barely touched. Eren and Armin were left dumbfounded.

"That was quite rude…" muttered Armin finishing up his lunch.

"I don't know what's her deal, shes been acting like this all day," Eren brushed off. "It's probably just some stupid girl stuff."

Eren still had been worried about Mikasa anyhow, he decided to sneak in into the girl's barracks later that night to find the problem; not aware of the shock he was about to get that would change his view of his sister.

* * *

**AN: This will probably be broken up into 3 chapters as I planned. Constructive criticism is welcomed along with anything else!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I lied, This is the final chapter ;A; This story ended up being too short for another but I am surprised and glad that people found this fic to be interesting!**

* * *

Later on that evening, it was time for the young trainee's curfew. Cadets filled the halls heading to their barracks wishing each other a good night. Eren on the other hand, waited behind his fellow peers then quickly sneaked past into the girl's sleeping quarters, careful not to make a sound. By this time, the halls were empty and most people were asleep. He crept into Mikasa's dorm and just as expected, most of the girls were asleep. It did feel weird to be in a room full of girls but he ignored the hotness on his face and stalked towards her bed.

His eyes went wide and his entire being felt heavy with dread. Instead of his peaceful, innocent, sleeping sister he was met with a small patch of dried blood and bed covers thrown haphazardly across the floor. Before Eren could scream the door opened.

It was Mikasa, standing at the door in a pretty white night gown, looking a bit pale.

"Eren, what are you doing here?"

"I, um… urhm w-was trying-"he sputtered out still completely confused and terrified.

"Get out before you get caught! Imagine what would happen to you then!"

She grabbed Eren's arm and pushed him out the dorm then closed the door shut. Quite shaken up, Eren managed to rush back into his dorm without getting caught by any of the patrol guards.

* * *

The next morning Mikasa came to breakfast on time, greeting her comrades as usual and acting as if she did not scare the shit out of Eren the night before. Of course this made Eren angry. Eren marched over from his table to were was Mikasa in the breakfast line.

"What the hell was that last night?"

Mikasa stared blankly at him, "What do you mean?"

"Don't bullshit me Mikasa you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

It was clear that Mikasa was starting to get uncomfortable, "I was bleeding," she said in almost a whisper.

"Huh?"

"I was bleeding Eren. Just drop it, you wouldn't be able to understand," and with that she left the mess hall, not even bothering to bring her breakfast with her. Eren now furious went back to his table where Armin sat causally eating his cold cereal. Once he saw his distressed friend, he mentally prepared himself for the storm Eren was about to bring.

"Man, I can't believe Mikasa is acting so bitchy. Wanna know what she said? She said that was bleeding! As if a little dumb cut is preventing her from saving all of humanity…" Eren rambled on. Armin somehow managed to get a few "ums" and "uh Erens" before Eren ceased ranting.

"Sorry Armin what were you saying?"

Armin resisted rolling his eyes.

"I don't think you know what Mikasa meant by bleeding."

A confused look from Eren prompted him to say more. Armin's faced redden slightly as he explained

"W-well you see girls have this thing called a menstrual cycle every month where they bleed out of their…" he tried to look for an appropriate word ignoring Eren's now disgusted face, "privates. It's supposed to be a sign a sign of adulthood. Or so I've heard from my parents human anatomy books."

He didn't dare to meet Eren's eyes, for he was just as embarrassed as him.

"I…uh," Eren began, "Sorry for asking. I think I'm gonna go apologize now." He quickly left the table in hopes that Mikasa's room wasn't locked yet.

Armin allowed a little sigh of relief to leave him after Eren was gone. They weren't used to talking about girls, never mind menstrual cycles. He was uncertain he said that right. After all, he was paraphrasing a book he read years ago. Whatever happens afterwards, he just hopes Mikasa doesn't place the blame on him.

* * *

**AN: Annnnd the end! I'm sorry if this last chapter also seems short, heavens knows I try. Maybe my next story will be longer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
